


Trust

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while for Derek to work up the nerve to ask Lydia to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolvesandarrows (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



It takes a while for Derek to work up the nerve to ask Lydia to fuck him.

Her reaction, of course, was nothing like he expected.

Actually, he’s not sure what he expected. For her to laugh at him, maybe. Or already have lube and a strap on ready. His girl is smart like that, always prepared and two steps ahead. Instead she smiled softly at him, like she knows what it means for him to ask for this, and runs her hands through his hair.

“Whatever you want,” she says, kisses him gently.

And that was that.

A week later, Derek comes home from work – a simple job at the garage – to find Lydia sitting at the dinner table eating cereal, a small package next to her.

Lydia sees his eyes glued to it, and waves her spoon in his direction. “It’s for you.”

Despite her dismissive tone, her heart starts to beat faster, scent changing into something headier. Arousal, Derek recognises, but it’s different that usually. There’s the slightest tint of electricity in the air, like nervousness or anticipation- most likely both.

The dildo that Lydia has chosen is on the smaller size, roughly four inches in length but with generous girth. Derek’s grateful for it; it’s been years since he’s done this, and while the dildo isn’t close to the sizes he usually takes, it’s probably best. The harness that comes with it is black, thick straps that look a little terrifying when he holds it up.

Derek kisses Lydia in thanks, a warm feeling in his belly. “Shower?”

“Yeah,” Lydia agrees, grabs the toy as she passes it.

Lydia undresses him with careful hands, tugs his shirt over his head and kisses him afterwards, fingers going for his belt buckle. She leans her forehead against his. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m sure,” Derek whispers, and kisses her again. “I trust you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
